8 meses
by Hachiko455
Summary: Despues de su ultima expulsion de un demonio comenzo a decaer gravemente a tal grado de no moverse de su cama... habian ganado? Drama, Comedia y Tragedia ocurrira


**Un caso más…**

-Feliciano por favor no puede ser tan malo- musitaba Lovino con algo de despreocupación-

-Fratello, es que tu no lo entiendes es un niño chiquito-caminaba con el en pijama-

-Feliciano y como sabes que no tuvo una pesadilla? –alzo la ceja un poco incrédulo-

-Bueno pero deberías creerme el confía en ti- suspiro levemente-

Los padres de aquel niño abrieron la puerta, todas las noches era exactamente lo mismo Feliciano iba a la casa de su hermano a despertarlo para otro caso de "pesadillas", al momento de entrar el se detuvo y después se quitó los zapatos… sentía que aquella presencia iba en incremento; toco el mango de la escalera sintiéndola fría lo cual se le hizo raro… devolvió la mirada al menor y le indico que se quedara ahí… caminando descalzo iba subiendo cada una de las escaleras, sin embargo se volvía más y más fría la subida….

-Nuestro hijo estará bien? –comento la madre algo asustada-

-Por supuesto usted confié, solo confié, mi hermano es un experto-sonrió levemente y los invito a tomar asiento en su propia casa-

Al llegar Lovino a aquel cuarto abrió la puerta con fuerza, lo que no puedo creer fue ver al niño acorralado y enfrente de el una sombra, ojos rojos, una cola no visible ni mucho menos los cuernos… pero se podía notar que tenía largas cadenas que colgaban de sus manos y piernas…

-Porque no lo dejas empaz?-se adentró pero de poco a poco comenzó a sentir el calor de aquel cuarto como si fuera el mismo infierno-

-Nunca –susurro y veía al otro con odio-

-Ayudeme –el niño gritaba asustado mientras el demonio lo tomaba-

-Alejate de este niño-se acerco un poco mas-

-lo dudo –comenzo a jalar al niño dentro de un armario-

-AYUDA!-el niño gritaba y lloraba-

-Tú lo pediste –junto ambas manos y comenzó a pedir una oración por aquel pequeño… de pijama a túnica paso su atuendo, aquel ateuendo que siempre usaba-

"Padre nostro che sei nei cieli,

sia santificato il tuo Nome,

venga il tuo Regno,

sia fatta la tua Volontà

come in cielo così in terra.

Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano,

e rimetti a noi i nostri debiti

come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori,

e non ci indurre in tentazione,

ma liberaci dal Male."

-se asustó aquel demonio y comenzaba a alejarse de aquel niño- no lo digas

-saco su rosario y abrió los ojos- AMEN!

Los estruendos y el grito que hizo el mayor hizo que los tres que estaban abajo se levantaran de inmediato, Feliciano corrió a la escalera pero esta vez debía obedecer a su hermano. Aquel demonio que existía en el cuarto fue cegado por la luz que emanaba el rosario que tenía el mayor, una vez que desapareció solo se dispuso a acercarse al más pequeño tocando su cabeza; lo cargo en una sonrisa. Bajando aquella túnica comenzaba a desaparecer para volverse una pijama común y corriente, al ver a su hermano solo se dispuso a verlo algo serio para dirigir a los padres del menor dándoselos con sumo cuidado

-E-el estará bien? –la madre lo apegaba a el algo tímida-

-Lo estará, es un niño demasiado fuerte –miro al más joven y sonrió- cuando te sientas como hoy no dudes en llamarme si?

-el menor no entendió muy bien pero asintió levemente- c-como se llama?

-Lovino… –le hizo una cruz en la cabeza junto con los padres- Lovino Vargas

Fue directo con su hermano y ambos salieron de aquella casa, mientras que aquellos tres se miraban algo extrañados… como si él nunca hubiera venido

-Hermano que tienes? –Ladeo la cabeza el menor de los dos-

-Hay algo malo, llevamos 3 meses seguidos levantándonos de madrugada por esto, y solamente es por niños pequeños-suspiro-

-Pero eso que tiene de malo, son demonios insignificantes no?-extrañado-

-Su poder incrementa… puede que en algún momento ni yo podre hacerlo y terminara por llevárselo-comenzó a caminar con su hermano-

-Fratello? –se sorprendió por lo dicho dejando de caminar-

El otro siguió caminando pensando en aquellas palabras dichas, era cierto, poco a poco el poder de estos incrementaba y eso lo agotaba cada vez mas… tal vez un dia dejaría de poder ayudar a las personas…


End file.
